


The Things One Finds Under the Couch Cushions

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2015 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson did a little bit of cleaning after John moved out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things One Finds Under the Couch Cushions

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the Advent Calendar Drabbles for 2015. I am lazy, so I title my drabbles with the prompt. Today’s prompt is from thesmallhobbit, who also specified Mrs. Hudson. There's a few slots still available; if you'd like to leave your own prompt, [please do so here](http://azriona.livejournal.com/952547.html).
> 
> The action is meant to take place at the end of The Empty Hearse.

“Oh, John,” said Mrs. Hudson, catching him in the kitchen as the rest of the party chatted in the lounge, “I have a box for you, Sherlock refused to take it.”

 

John frowned, staring at the shoebox in Mrs Hudson’s hands.  “What, did I get mail after I moved out?”

 

“Oh, no – it’s things I found, after you left?  Personal nature, understand,” said Mrs. Hudson, sotto voice.  “Sherlock said you’d probably have more use for them.”

 

“Oh, what’s this, a present?” asked Mary, appearing by John’s elbow.

 

“Just some things he left behind, dear,” Mrs. Hudson assured her.  “I’m not quite sure he’d want you to—“

 

It was too late; Mary had opened the box, and stared at the contents with raised eyebrows.  John looked over her shoulder and nearly choked.

 

“Ah,” he said, “Sherlock said these were _mine_!?!”

 

“Amazing what one finds beneath the couch cushions, dear,” said Mrs. Hudson.

 

“Oh my,” said Mary with wide eyes, “that’s one of the expensive tubes, isn’t it?  And half gone!”

 

John began to sputter.  “I have no idea what—“

 

“And ribbed, _extra large_!” continued Mary, and then closed the box with a snap.  She looked up to John with a bright smile.  “ _Thank_ you, Mrs. Hudson, I do think we could find a use for these.  Don’t you, dear?”

 

John opened his mouth, but couldn’t say a word.

 

Mrs. Hudson patted Mary’s arm.  “Just check the expiry date first, dear.  Wouldn’t want any surprises!”

 


End file.
